kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
State of Ai Arc
State of Ai Arc is the 15th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary It's now two months after the events of the Chiyoyou Campaign where Qin was victorious. The workers are building a fortress in Chiyoyou in order to weaken Wei and to make Chiyoyou a foothold to launch an invasion in Wei. Due to this, there is a lot of immigration and a lot of resources and soldiers are being sent there in order to defend it if and when Wei would launch an attack to take that region back. The Hi Shin Unit along with Kyou Kai Unit is overseeing the workers and are helping defend the fortress. Thanks to that, even Sanyou City has seen a growth in resources and man power. The other states are troubled with this event namely Ri Boku of Zhao. Times are shifting into the new era where the strengths between the states become obvious and the weak are swallowed by the strong. The state that is about to tip this delicate balance between the states is the king of Qin, Ei Sei. However he still has Ryo Fui to be worried about. Although he is not the only power other than the king that is at work in Kanyou. While Shin and Kyou Kai deal with a Wei attack on Chiyoyou, the Queen Mother comes out of hiding and goes to the throne room in person. She wants that both Sanyou and Chiyoyou be handed over to the Royal Harem. Ei Sei is angered by this and tries to figure out on what she is up to. The Ryo Faction agrees with the Queen to hand over those cities as the Three great families will provide the funds necessary to defend it. Overruling the Ei Sei Faction with a two on one vote, the cities are being handed over. The Queen however hasn't been sitting still these past years as she raised two children with Rou Ai and started making plans on creating her own state, the state of Ai. As then Taiyuan is being declared the state of Ai. The Queen wants Ryo Fui to be sent in as an ambassador as the latter then goes to her without telling anyone. Chou Kou, a strategist working for the Queen made all the plans for the creation of this new state and its defence if Kanyou would attack Ai. He made a pact with Chu to aid the state of Ai. Due to this Chu invaded Qin. With all the disturbance with Wei, Chu and Ai, an award ceremony is being held at Chiyoyou. Tou is being promoted to the rank of Great General. Becoming Qin second great general following Mou Bu. Both Shin and Ou Hon are being called on stage as well because both of them are being promoted to 5000-man Commanders. Following the ceremony the Roku O Mi army and the Gyoku Hou Unit set out together towards the southern front. In order to assist Mou Bu Army in their clash against Chu. Tou then orders Shin to attach himself to Ryuu Koku and take the defense of Chiyoyou in his own hands. Wishing Ei Sei good luck he starts to learn what it is to be a general under the tutelage of Ryuu Koku. Meanwhile a lot of states are sending resources, money and their congratulations to Rou Ai and the Queen with the new state of Ai. Due to their agreement with Kanyou they need to send half of the money to Kanyou while Rou Ai finds this a shame as they could use the money to raise an army. Its a new year and everyone is gathered to celebrate. However these aren't happy times as this is the year of Ei Sei coronation. Meaning this is the year where Ryo Fui will make his move. Kyou kai is being promoted to 3000-man Commander, making the Hi Shin Unit a 8000 man unit. Shin is having it difficult under the tutelage of Ryuu Koku as he fails in some of the basic tasks. Ryuu Koku wants Kyou Kai to leave Shin unit as a 5000 man commander is only allowed to have 5000 men, but she refuses. The ministers and the soldiers are pushing the Rou Ai and the Queen Mother to attack Kanyou before they can attack them. The children of the Queen Mother and Rou Ai are being held hostage in order to force them to launch an attack on Kanyou which succeeds. She however tells that the best time to attack would be at Ei Sei Coming of Age Ceremony. The generals of Ai believe that they can win when the Coalition Army couldn't. The entire region of central Qin, including Kanyou is short on troops. The main bulk of Qin's army has been dispatched to the south to intercept the Chu invasion. Due to the Wei invasion campaign having just begun, central Qin has been sending various units to reinforce the east. The only reason Qin won against the Coalition Army was because they were fielding all the resources they had available. Now the situation is the complete opposite as the central region is completely unguarded. Characters *Shin *Shou Sa *Kyo Gai *Tou *Kyou Kai *Ri Boku *Kaine *Kei Sha *Fu Tei *Shun Shin Kun *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Queen Mother *Chou Kou *Ri Shi *Shou Hei Kun *Rou Ai *Kou *Rei *You *Shi Shi *Sai Taku *Den Yuu *Ka Ryo Ten *Chu Tetsu *Kai Oku *Chou Kou *Mou Ten *Kou Yoku *Haku Rei *Roku O Mi *Ryuu Koku *Ou Hon *Ka Rin *Mou Bu *Kan Jou *Ban You *Taku Kei *Bi Hei *Hai Rou *Heki *Rui *Ba Jin *Shou Kaku Characters Introduced *Haku Bi mentioned *Mei You mentioned *Mei Rin mentioned *Jou Kei *Hoku Ryuu *A Min *Bi Kyuu † *Ko Reki *Han O Ki *Han Roki † *Wa Tegi † *Kou Ryuu *Hyou Shiga Notes *We are two months later. *Wei is attacking Chiyoyou. *The royal harem has control over Sanyou and Chiyoyou. *The Queen Mother and Rou Ai have two children. *The Queen Mother made Taiyuan into a new state called Ai. *Chou Kou made a pact with Chu to aid the state of Ai. *Chu is invading Qin. *Ryo Fui went to the state of Ai as an ambassador. *Tou is promoted to great general. *Both Shin and Ou Hon are promoted to 5000-man commanders. *Ou Hon is being assigned to Roku O Mi. *Shin is being assigned to Ryuu Koku. *Ou Hon and Roku O Mi are headed towards the borders of Chu to aid Mou Bu. *Shin and Ryuu Koku are tasked to protect Chiyoyou. *Kyou Kai is now a 3000-man commander. *The Hi Shin Unit is now a 8000 men unit. *Kyou Kai plans to attack when the lower parts of the fortress has finished. *Minister of Ai is Ko Reki. *General of Ai is Han O Ki. Trivia Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Qin Category:Ai